<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give Yusaku Hugs 2021 by PhoenixstarKina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657055">Give Yusaku Hugs 2021</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixstarKina/pseuds/PhoenixstarKina'>PhoenixstarKina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And let Crow adopt Yusaku!, Bris is Windy's Origin, Chapter 6 is gonna have its own tags, Chapter 6 tags start, Cuddling, Gen, Grumpy medicine boi, He's adopting Yusaku, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid AU with Snow Leopard Yusaku cause that's my favorite thing ever, I just really wanted Yusaku in an Ignis Pile, I'm not tagging all the characters there's a LOT, Implied Akira/Shoichi/Ema, It's Arc V Crow, Let Akira be a good big brother the guy means well even if he has his moments of dumb, M/M, Multi, Other, Spectre wanted to thank Yusaku in his own way and Ai went with it, Tentacles, There's also some poly for Crow okay Yusaku's getting 4 dads, Threesome - M/M/M, Warrior Cats AU, Yusaku and Bris as cats is adorable okay?, Yusaku going into the medical field no matter the AU, Yusaku is Jayfeather basically, so many cuddles, technically double penetration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixstarKina/pseuds/PhoenixstarKina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just all the little ficlets I got!</p><p>(If it has &amp; between the characters, it's platonic. If it's / between the characters, it's romantic!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku/Spectre, Crow Hogan &amp; Fujiki Yusaku, Ignis &amp; Fujiki Yuusaku, Kusanagi Shoichi &amp; Fujiki Yuusaku &amp; Kusanagi Jin, Zaizen Akira &amp; Fujiki Yuusaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: Hugtacles (All Ignis & Yusaku)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long six months, he had finally done it. The Ignis had returned, the Cyberse was being rebuilt, and Yusaku was able to rest at last.</p><p>Not that he had much choice in the matter…</p><p>He had grown used to waking up in the morning without the usual aches and pains he felt from his too cold apartment. Hard to be cold when you were trapped in <em>six sets of very warm tentacles</em>. With the Cyberse still being rebuilt, and Yusaku not wanting anyone to find out about the Ignis, there had been only one clear answer as to where and how to hide them.</p><p>Offline, and in his own apartment. It was fine most of the time, the Cyberse was anchored to his own computer set-up so they could work on it without worry or fear of SOLtech catching on to what they were doing. Sometimes Kolter would come over to assist, bringing Jin to visit and Takeru as well. Skye and Miyu both came around sometimes, even Spectre wanted to get to know his Ignis.</p><p>But they all still stayed with Yusaku, even when given the chance to go with their own Origins. Flame did join Yusaku sometimes when he would go to the truck, to spend time with Takeru. But the Ignis were all still healing after the war and having Yusaku put them back together.</p><p>It led to them being rather… clingy. Yusaku sighed. He had expected the behavior from Ai, <em>maybe</em> even from Earth given what had happened to him. Or even Flame. But to have all six of them? In their larger forms and wrapped around him?</p><p>Honestly though, Yusaku couldn’t complain. He liked the closeness, the familiarity, even the sense of belonging and <em>home</em> that came with the cuddle pile. He sighed contently, moving around. Lightning was closest to his back, dozing on and off with his head on Yusaku’s arm. Ai was cuddled up against his chest, purring and somewhat entwined with Flame. Earth was draped over him like a warm, weighted blanket. Aqua was smushed between him and Lightning, he was pretty sure it was Aqua who had the tentacles wrapped tightly around his waist in a sleepy hug.</p><p>Which only left Windy. Of course the smallest (at least when they were all in their larger forms) Ignis was curled up by his head. Away from the heat of the large pile on the bed.</p><p>Yusaku hummed. Maybe the warm feeling of being buried under all of them was why some people had pets then, he thought. Not that he would ever voice that thought. Comparing Ai to a dog meant he would act like one just to spite Yusaku. And comparing Lightning to one meant he would hide under the fridge again and refuse to come out.</p><p>Maybe… comparing them to cats was closer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don't touch me I don't want your help! (Akira & Yusaku)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Background: Kusanagi/Ema/Akira as a ship. They all decided it was easier (and better Jin, Aoi, and Yusaku) to move in together.</p>
<p>Kusanagi and Ema do hacking jobs still, Akira's CEO of SOLtech, but Akira makes his own schedule and he makes sure he has at least 2-3 days a week where he works from home to spend time with the kids. Which opens up more time for Shoichi to do as he pleases since he used to basically be the stay-at-home dad (stay-at-truck dad?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The nightmares didn’t come often, but it was still painful when they did.</p>
<p>Yusaku screamed as he sat up, wide-eyed and panting. Twelve years, twelve years since the Lost Incident and it <em>still</em> haunted him. But now, his nightmares had even more to torture him with. Seeing Windy after his loss to Revolver, giving him their own version of what happened to Flame and Takeru, watching Kolter disappear, SOLtech’s mutilation of Earth, Ai’s death by his own hands-</p>
<p>His nightmares never focused on the sharp pain he had felt against himself anymore. But on everything and everyone he had lost. Even though they were all back. They were <em>fine</em>, he was <em>fine</em>. But staying in a new place always brought up nightmares. They had just all moved to one place: himself, Kolter, Emma, Jin, Skye, and Akira. Ai and Lightning spent half their time with them, the other half was spent rebuilding the Cyberse. The first night, Ai and Lightning both weren’t there.</p>
<p>Yusaku wishes they were. Even if it was just Lightning. Anything was better than waking up alone. He could feel the panic setting in, missing hearing his door open until the person who opened it spoke.</p>
<p>“Yusaku? Are you alright? Was it a nightmare?”</p>
<p>The voice wasn’t Kolter’s or Ai’s or even Emma’s. “G-Go away!” Yusaku said in his panic. He could still see SOLtech tearing Earth apart. And it moved right into watching Kolter disappear. “I don’t want your <em>help</em>!” He spat out, hearing the person walking closer.</p>
<p>“Yusaku it’s okay. It’s a nightmare.” Akira said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at Yusaku. He hadn’t expected the younger to have a nightmare, though Kolter had warned him it may happen. Both Kolter and Emma were out, a last minute job calling them away and leaving Akira with Jin, Yusaku, and Skye.</p>
<p>He reached out a hand to Yusaku. “Don’t touch me!” Yusaku slapped his hand away.</p>
<p>Akira wanted nothing more than to hug Yusaku, like he would with Skye, promising that it was just a nightmare, it was over and nothing was going to hurt him. But he knew from Kolter’s warnings that it wouldn’t work. He had to wait. “Yusaku. It’s alright.” Akria said soothingly. “Everyone’s safe. You’re safe, the Ignis are safe, everyone’s alright.”</p>
<p><em>Safe.</em> Everyone being safe is what Yusaku wanted. He needed them to be safe. For everyone to be safe and alright and alive and nothing bad was happening.</p>
<p>“Everyone’s safe.” Akira repeated softly. “Come here Yusaku.”</p>
<p>He opened his arms to Yusaku, trying to not fall back from surprise at the sudden weight in his arms. “It’s alright Yusaku.” Akira soothed as Yusaku’s shoulders shook, holding back the sobs trying to escape. “Everyone’s alright. Skye’s asleep in her room, Jin was up, but that’s because Lightning came back. And Cal and Emma will be back in a while. They checked in, the job’s going fine.” He listed off.</p>
<p>“Come on, let’s get you laid back down.” Akria said, trying to move but stopping at the tight grip Yusaku had on his shirt.</p>
<p>“…Stay. Please.” Yusaku murmured quietly.</p>
<p>When Kolter and Emma returned a few hours later, they were surprised to find Akira in Yusaku’s room, leaning back against the headboard and drifting in and out of sleep. Yusaku was on his lap, out like a light and gripping the front of Akira’s shirt tightly. Akira’s arms were wrapped around Yusaku protectively, hugging him and giving Yusaku a reminder that he wasn’t alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sleepy Hugs (Shoichi & Yusaku & Jin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Background: Post-canon. Yusaku lives with Shoichi and Jin (they're basically his brothers at this point). Jin communicates more with sign language than he does speech.</p>
<p>Hybrid AU. Yusaku is a snow leopard. Shoichi and Jin are gray wolves. The three of them see each other as a small pack with Shoichi as alpha (but this isn't omegaverse, just alpha as in leader of the pack). The pack DOES include Ai, Roboppi, and Lightning as well, Ai is a black leopard (He has very low expression with his spotting), Roboppi is a clouded leopard, and Lightning is a gray wolf as well.</p>
<p>This is part of a larger AU with all of YGO as hybrids. I might write more for it later? Maybe. If I get the energy to.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t the first time the three of them had spent far too many hours coding together. It was well into the night, and when Yusaku took a break to stretch, something else caught his eye.</p>
<p>Shoichi’s tail was trembling. It wasn’t the usual wag that sometimes happened when they worked, or the calm wave from talking to customers, or the excited one whenever Jin would help out at the truck.</p>
<p>It was clear to Yusaku, the trembling was from Shoichi being cold. Gray wolves were native to areas that typically got a lot of snow, same with snow leopards. Yet somehow, every winter, without fail… Shoichi would be freezing cold. Yusaku <em>loved</em> the cold weather, being a snow leopard hybrid did have its perks in winter after all. He didn’t feel as cold as others would. The fur on his tail was already thick and ready for the coldest weeks and his ears were just as fluffy.</p>
<p>Shoichi’s fur seemed to still be fairly thin though, probably from working in a hot truck all day. But they weren’t in the truck. They were at Shoichi’s place, and the heater was taking forever to warm up. Even Jin, who had given up on coding, was curled up on the couch with a thick blanket wrapped around himself.</p>
<p>“Maybe we should take a break for the night.” Yusaku barely got the words out before he found his lap occupied by the smaller of the two brothers, snuggling closer to steal Yusaku’s warmth.</p>
<p>Shoichi laughed as he shook his head. “I think Jin agrees. How about we watch a movie instead?” He suggested, getting up and whistling to Jin. “Come on Jin, back to the couch!”</p>
<p>Jin’s ears perked up at the whistle, whining and clinging to Yusaku before freeing his hands from the warmth. <em>But Yusaku is warm here!</em> He signed before yawning. <em>And I’m totally gonna fall asleep during a movie.</em></p>
<p><em>Maybe we should move to bed instead? It’ll be warmer. </em>Yusaku signed to the two wolf hybrids. A bed with a blanket nest for the three of them, Yusaku’s small pack. He liked the sound of that.</p>
<p>“We can do that.” Shoichi grinned. “Some warm cuddles will probably knock you both out quick too. You need your sleep.”</p>
<p>Which was how Yusaku ended up sandwiched between the two. Sometimes it was too much for him, both Jin and Shoichi were so much taller than he was, and Shoichi was a lot broader. Yusaku felt smothered at times.</p>
<p>But curled up with the two of them, with his pack, while it was freezing cold outside? Shoichi was right, it was lulling him to sleep very quickly. Jin was already out, snoring lightly as his ears twitched in his sleep. Yusaku sighed, feeling himself drift off to sleep as well, warm and protected with Shoichi asleep at his back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Crossover (Crow & Yusaku)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Background: It's an Arc V fusion. All the characters from every series are there though only Akiza is mentioned.<br/>Implied Crow/Shiji/Sylvio/Shay cause give Crow the S boyfriends</p>
<p>And give Yusaku an adult who cares about him! (Besides Shoichi cause at this point he is only 15)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crow was fairly used to people from different dimensions showing up on his doorstep by now. But the pink and blue haired child Yuya brought in was someone new, from the newly discovered Link Dimension. Though he was still a Lancer, Crow didn’t really keep up with a lot of dimensional stuff that wasn’t related to Heartland.</p>
<p>He had moved there, after all. So of course he would keep up with it. He needed a change with everything happening in Synchro, and Heartland needed help, so it made sense. But even in Heartland, it seemed as though Crow gathered up strays like Yuya gathered up new cards. Except instead of a new card, Yuya seemed to have found a seven year-old kid.</p>
<p>“Yuya? Bringing Riley is one thing but if you’re just finding strays in the Link Dimension now-“</p>
<p>“It’s not like that! Well… okay it’s <em>exactly</em> like that but- but there’s a good reason!” Yuya hurried to explain as Crow let him and the kid inside. “Look something happened in the Link Dimension before it showed up or connected or whatever it did and Yusaku here was involved in it. I didn’t know where to bring him after Yugo found him but I sorta need to go back before Yuri burns the dimension to the ground? He’s <em>pissed</em> because- well I mean-…” He gestured to the kid- Yusaku- with a concerned look.</p>
<p>Crow sighed. How was it that Yuya could duel against Jack Atlas, Declan Akaba, and even technically <em>himself</em> without panicking, yet a kid broke him? Really? He looked at Yusaku. The small kid was staring down at the ground, shoulders tense and his entire stance screamed that he was wary of being in a new place. He was reminding Crow of Riley, yet different too.</p>
<p>“Yuya. Ya can’t go kidnapping kids.” Crow began, holding up his hand to stop Yuya’s protests. “<em>But</em>, I can tell Yusaku isn’t doing well. He’s gonna stay here with me. Shay should be coming back soon and Sylvio’s on his way too.” Shinji was in Synchro, picking up their three kids from school there. “This place is big enough for Yusaku to stay.”</p>
<p>He walked over, crouching down in front of Yusaku and watching how he winced. It was confirming what Crow had been worried about. Yuri was always one to look to make trouble, but there were some things that would set him off, and Yugo and Yuto too. Which Crow was certain that was what was going on in the Link Dimension…</p>
<p>After all, none of them would stand for child abuse. That new dimension should count itself lucky that the girls weren’t there with them. Or worse, Shay and Declan.</p>
<p>Or even worse, <em>Akiza</em>. Crow could already imagine what would happen to the dimension, especially if that scar across Yusaku’s nose was what Crow thought it was.</p>
<p>“Hey there, you’re Yusaku right?” Crow smiled softly. “My name’s Crow. And this dummy who brought ya here is Yuya.”</p>
<p>“…Why did you take me?” Yusaku whispered softly.</p>
<p>“Well, Yuya means well but he tends to act before he thinks.” Crow explained. “But you’re safe here. I got three kids of my own, and help one of my boyfriends watch a fourth one who’s one of our friends. Do you got a place back where you were at?”</p>
<p>Yusaku hesitated again before lowering his head even more. “The orphanage my therapist put me in. But I don’t like it… or my therapist.”</p>
<p>Crow heard a rumble in the back of his mind, Black-Winged Dragon watching the child carefully. His eyes widened when Yusaku’s head snapped up, as if he could hear the growl. And… <em>Oh boy.</em></p>
<p>Crow hated being right. There were more scars around the child’s eyes, faded Lichtenberg Figures around electric green eyes. Eyes that reminded him of Yuya and Akiza…</p>
<p>“Yuya? Did you know-“</p>
<p>“His eyes? Yeah.” Yuya nodded quickly. “That’s why I brought him here. I figured you and Shay are the ones to bring him to. And you also got Shinji and Sylvio and…” He looked at Yusaku. “It’s bad- not you Yusaku! You’re not bad.” He said quickly when Yusaku flinched.</p>
<p>“You’re not.” Crow said firmly, looking back at Yusaku. “I know a few people with eyes like yours. Yuya here has ‘em. So does my best friend Akiza.” He smiled as Yusaku looked back at him.</p>
<p>“I dunno what happened to ya Yusaku, and I’ll let you tell me in your own time.” Crow said to him. “Yuya must’ve had a good reason for bringing you all the way here. So why don’t you stay a while?”</p>
<p>Yusaku hesitated. “But… but I have nightmares. Bad ones.” He said in a small voice. “And I’m… hurt.”</p>
<p>“I get nightmares too.” Crow admitted. “Guess that means we’ll both be up at night then, luckily I know an awesome hot chocolate recipe that might help with those nightmares.” He grinned, blinking in surprise as two small arms wrapped around his neck in a hug. Crow chuckled, carefully lifting Yusaku up and hugging him back.</p>
<p>“Alright kiddo! Let’s get you settled in, while Yuya goes to stop Yuri from turning that place you’re from into a jungle with his plants.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Surprise Hug/“I know you’re in there! Wake up!” (Bris/Yusaku)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I use this as an excuse for a self-indulgent Warrior Cats AU? You bet I did.<br/>backstory will be in the end note.</p>
<p>Bris is a name that came up on Discord as the name for Windy's Origin! Similar to Spectre, it isn't his birth name, but a name he chose for himself. A few of us came up with it (I dunno if anyone wants named?) but it's stuck ever since!</p>
<p>terminology real quick:<br/>Tom- male cat<br/>She-cat- female cat<br/>Fresh-kill- it's what the cats catch to eat!<br/>Kitting- birth (not shown! Just mentioned)<br/>Twoleg- human</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nearing sun-down when Yusaku padded out of the medicine den. The blue cat sighed, sitting down and lifting one paw, giving it a few licks before running it over his face. It had been quite the day, between Ryoken and Spectre picking a fight with a fox that tried to move into their group’s territory, to Kyoko’s kitting, to the most unruly apprentice the group had.</p>
<p>Roboppi was currently in the medicine den, sulking over a few torn claws. Had Shoichi and Ai, Roboppi’s mentor, not been at the right place at the right time, Yusaku was certain those claws would be <em>gone</em>. The apprentice had gone and gotten themselves caught in a wooden box in the twoleg gardens. Shoichi and Ai managed to open it to get them out before Roboppi could panic any more than they already had.</p>
<p>And with Kyoko staying with her kits, Yusaku was the only healer available to help. His mentor taught him how to treat torn claws when he was just a new apprentice, but that didn’t make the job any easier.</p>
<p>The apprentice was asleep though, finally. And Yusaku could have a break. And eat something, his tail twitched as he looked over the fresh-kill pile. Nothing… that really looked good to him. Ema would like the shrew that was there though, he thought.</p>
<p>His ears perked up at voices coming from the entrance to their small camp. “I’m telling you, it jumped right out at me!”</p>
<p>“Oh please Bris, it was a rabbit. Scaredy-paws.” Miyu’s voice was muffled around the fur of a large rabbit, one she dropped at the fresh-kill pile. “One that chased you right into the river!”</p>
<p>“I still caught this though, didn’t I?” Bris purred, carrying in a small trout. Aqua and Windy came in behind them, each carrying their own catches. Bris’s eyes traveled around the camp, stopping when they found just who he was looking for. “Yusaku! Come share this with us!” He said, trotting over to the healer.</p>
<p>Fish did sound good. “Has everyone else eaten?” Yusaku asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, worrywart.” Miyu laughed. “There’s other hunters out now too. Spectre found a rabbit warren that’s getting a bit too big. Him and Lightning are using it as a chance to train Stream and Gorse.”</p>
<p>Yusaku hummed, crouching down next to Bris to eat as the larger tom set down the trout. The two kits were Ema and Shoichi’s, nearly old enough to get their full names and begin apprenticeships. Stream and Gorse were just kit names, Yusaku figured it was just a way to buy parents time to think of actual names rather than anything important.</p>
<p>“I remember when we were that age. The seven of us getting found by Aso and Shoichi. Don’t you remember, <em>Wisteria</em>?” Bris grinned at Yusaku.</p>
<p>Yusaku took a bite of the trout, chewing slowly before answering. “I haven’t been called that in moons, <em>Breeze</em>.” The only answer he got from the dusty brown tom was a purr as Bris stretched out beside him.</p>
<p>“It’s a beautiful name. But, so is Yusaku.” Bris winked, tucking into the fish himself as Miyu rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“So when are we gonna get the announcement of kits, you two?” She teased, purring in amusement as both toms sputtered in embarrassment, both trying to answer her.</p>
<p>“W-what? That- there’s no way that can happen!”</p>
<p>“Yeah Miyu! When are we gonna get kit announcements from you and Aoi?” Bris countered.</p>
<p>Miyu looked smug. “As soon as we can get Flame or Takeru or Earth to agree to help us out.” She retorted. “You know there’s plenty of she-cats here who’ll help you out.”</p>
<p>Yusaku tuned out their banter, yawning. It had been a long day, but it was nice to be able to spend the evening with friends. Even as the last patrols came in and everyone seemed to catch on to the excitement of new kits in the group.</p>
<p>“I think I’m going to head back to my nest.” Yusaku said, getting up as his younger adopted siblings raced over to Bris and Miyu. Ema and Shoichi had taken him and Takeru in as their own as kits.</p>
<p>“You do seem tired.” Miyu laughed as Stream pounced on her back. “Go on, we got these two ruffians!”</p>
<p>Yusaku nodded, trotting off towards the medicine den. Nearest to the entrance was a nest full of soft moss and feathers, Roboppi curled up with their tail over their nose and deep asleep. Yusaku could see their whiskers twitching, probably dreaming of chasing mice.</p>
<p>He moved further into the den, paws feeling heavy. With a good meal and the day finally over, exhaustion was catching up to him. Yusaku curled up in his nest, falling asleep without any difficulty.</p>
<p>Except his dreams wouldn’t let him stay asleep. Fire roared around him. Yusaku, a nameless kit at the time, wailing, crying out for someone. Then the fire changed into a roaring flood, Wisteria screeching, nearly drowning before a powerful dark-colored cat dragged him above the waves.</p>
<p>The, the badger attack. Yusaku crouched over the tiny Roboppi, snarling at the badger, who raised a paw to strike them both. Until-</p>
<p>“Yusaku!”</p>
<p>Blood splattered against his muzzle, Yusaku watching in horror as Bris attacked the badger, the large beast flinging him away as Windy, Lightning, Ryoken, and Earth joined the fight.</p>
<p>The sleepless nights, the worry as Bris fought off the infection in the scratches on his face. What if he didn’t make it? What if he lost his sight entirely? Yusaku could still hear the yowls of pain-</p>
<p>“Yusaku! It’s just a nightmare. Come on, I know you’re there, wake up!”</p>
<p>Yusaku’s eyes flew open, electric-green meeting a cool blue and dull amber. Yusaku panted, staring at Bris. “Bris…”</p>
<p>“It’s okay.” The larger cat murmured, curling up around Yusaku and licking his ears soothingly. “Roboppi said you were calling out in your sleep. It was the badger again, wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>Yusaku pressed his muzzle against Bris’s flank, ears pinned back. “I… I almost lost you.” He whispered.</p>
<p>“Nah, it’ll take more than that to get me away from you.” Bris purred softly, curling his tail around his mate. “I’m here now. And I’ll chase that badger right out of your dreams, like I chased it away the first time.”</p>
<p>Yusaku purred lightly, laying his head on Bris’s side. “If you say so.” He murmured, closing his eyes again as his own tail wrapped around his mate.</p>
<p>Bris was right though, just being there had chased all badgers out of his dreams for the rest of the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yusaku- blue and pink tom with bright green eyes<br/>Bris- Scarred, dusty brown tom with one blue eye and one amber eye, blind in his amber eye. (for those of you who know Warriors, think Brightheart scarred)<br/>Miyu- Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes<br/>Ai- Black and yellow tom with purple flecks on his face and bright yellow eyes.<br/>Roboppi- Blue, orange, and pink cat with yellow eyes (nonbinary)<br/>It's fiction we're having weird pelt colors and non-binary cats.</p>
<p>Apprentice-mentor system is from Warrior cats. Kittens, once they hit 6 moons (months) old get a mentor to teach them how to serve the clan. In Yusaku's case, his mentor was Kyoko, who's the group's healer. (Y'all can pry Yusaku going into medicine from my cold dead hands I am keeping that headcanon)<br/>The whole naming system is from Warriors too. Once kittens in this AU hit 6 moons, they get their adult names. Until then, they have kit names. Which are mostly nature-related. Of course, you have some who keep their kitten names (Spectre kept his, as did the Ignis) and it's usually a huge celebration when kittens get their new names.</p>
<p>The Lost Incident kids + Ryoken were rescued as young kittens from a fire by Aso, Kyoko, Akira, and Shoichi (Ema and Kengo had stayed back with Go, Jin, and Aoi). Aso and Kyoko adopted Spectre, Ryoken, and Bris. Akira took in Miyu, and Ema and Shoichi raised Yusaku and Takeru with Jin. When they were all apprentices, a flood happened in their forest that almost destroyed the group, but the Ignis group rescued them (the dark cat saving Yusaku was Ai) and the two groups fused together. Roboppi is another rescued kit who Yusaku found, who treats Yusaku and Ai as their parents (note: usually parents do not mentor their kits, but no one but Ai wanted to mentor Roboppi) and a badger attacked one day when Yusaku took Roboppi out to collect herbs with him. Bris was the first one close enough to them to help, and it cost him the sight in his right eye when the badger clawed and tossed him. Bris and Yusaku grew closer since Bris was confined to the medicine den, and they became mates.</p>
<p>I had fun writing this! I might do more.<br/>(And, for those who know Warriors once again. Yusaku is totally Jayfeather minus the blindness.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Touch-starved | Lean Into (Spectre/Yusaku/Ai)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated M for “man this was supposed to not include this much dick and tentacles.”</p>
<p>HERE WE ARE, THE LAST ONE and for some reason Spectre did not want to go with the simple "Yusaku saved Earth and is letting him live with him so I must HUG"</p>
<p>He wanted to show his gratitude in a MUCH MORE E-RATED WAY</p>
<p>Oh boy now to add the tags...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yusaku panted, throwing his head back against Spectre’s chest as the taller’s hands roamed over his legs, spreading them farther apart to reveal just how deep he was buried inside to the third person looming over them. Yusaku moaned at the movement, head falling back down closer to his chest as he trembled.</p>
<p>“Seems Yusaku wanted to return the hug.” Ai purred, tilting Yusaku’s head up with gentle fingers. His eyes, darker with lust and wide as he looked up at his Ignis. In his SOLtiS form, Ai towered over him, just as Spectre did. <em>Gods</em> Yusaku loved that fact.</p>
<p>They were both taller, broader than he was. Gentle yet firm with every touch they gave him. Spectre’s hands moved up his thighs and to his hips, lifting Yusaku up just to pull him back down as he snapped his own hips up, making Yusaku cry out as he slammed against his prostate with the thrust.</p>
<p>Ai smirked as something far cooler than his hands wrapped around Yusaku’s erection, making Yusaku gasp again. “There’s no part of you that doesn’t deserve a hug, my darling Yusaku.” Modifying the SOLtiS for tentacles, Ai had tried to pass it off as just being more helpful. More hands to do more work and all that.</p>
<p>Ai was also a giant liar. Those tentacles were reserved for torture if you asked Yusaku. He was lifted up, Spectre pushed back against the bed as he slipped out of Yusaku. “So impatient you are tonight.” Spectre drawled, eyes never leaving Yusaku.</p>
<p>“A-Ai…” Yusaku panted, head falling back against Ai’s shoulder as his Ignis moved them both to straddle Spectre’s legs. Yusaku whined, two tentacles moving his arms behind his back and keeping them there. There was a moment’s hesitation then, Ai making sure Yusaku was alright with the change before coaxing him to sink back down on Spectre’s hard shaft.</p>
<p>Every touch burned like fire under Yusaku’s skin. The night had started out so innocent. Spectre wanted to visit Earth, who was staying at Yusaku’s to stay out of the Hanoi’s hands. But then something happened in the Cyberse that required Earth’s attention. And Spectre, Yusaku, and Ai had been left alone.</p>
<p>For weeks there had been gentle touches between the two of them, Spectre and Yusaku. Hands brushing over each other when reaching for the same thing- typically one of the many plants Spectre brought over as peace offerings.</p>
<p>Plants that were only alive thanks to Earth. Yusaku was <em>horrible</em> at taking care of plants.</p>
<p>Then accidental brushes against each other, a hand on Yusaku’s back while Spectre looked over some code for him, Yusaku taking Spectre’s hand to lead him somewhere in the apartment, the lingering looks.</p>
<p>Ai had enough of the two dancing around each other. And the two had one hell of a way to show their gratefulness for Ai pushing them together.</p>
<p>“That’s it Yusaku, you want to give a good show don’t you?” Ai grinned, tilting Yusaku’s head with a free tentacle. Two holding his arms, one wrapped around his erection, one holding his head, another pressing against his lips. And the sixth pressing against his entrance, coated with lube and some slime-like code Ai was able to produce.</p>
<p>Yusaku groaned, opening his mouth to wrap his lips around the tentacle at his mouth as he bounced slightly on Spectre’s lap. Spectre groaned as well at the feeling of that tentacle wrapping around his dick. His eyes were just as wide as Yusaku’s.</p>
<p>Who knew that a kink and fondness for tentacles would be something else the two of them had in common?</p>
<p>Yusaku’s gaze locked with Spectre’s, not willing to look away. Ai wanted a good show? Yusaku would give them both the best damn show then. He sucked on the tentacle in his mouth, rolling his hips in a steady rhythm, one that even caught Ai off guard.</p>
<p>“Seems you’ve finally caught on.” Spectre moaned, hands gripping Yusaku’s hips enough to bruise as he thrust deep into him with every thrust made to meet Yusaku’s rolling movements. “What would the other’s say if they could see you like this? Tied up and practically <em>begging</em> for more.”</p>
<p>Spectre didn’t last much longer, coming with a drawn out moan and laying back against the sheets. He panted, batting away the tentacle that let go of Yusaku’s head to poke and prod at Spectre. “You two aren’t finished yet are you?” He smirked lazily.</p>
<p>Of course Yusaku wasn’t, Ai’s grip on his erection kept him from coming with Spectre. And even as the taller slipped out of Yusaku, the tentacle stayed deep inside. It wasn’t there for long though as something far more firm and thick pressed against Yusaku’s entrance.</p>
<p>Ai draped himself over Yusaku, grinning at him and Spectre. “You really think that touching was enough for dear Yusaku here?” He questioned.</p>
<p>“Of course not.” Spectre raised his hand to caress Yusaku’s cheek, smiling when Yusaku leaned into the touch. “You really haven’t been taking care of yourself, Yusaku. Just the slightest touch has you melting.”</p>
<p>“S-slightest touch my ass.” Yusaku muttered, gasping as Ai pushed into him, longer than Spectre was but not as thick, he brushed deep into Yusaku.</p>
<p>“Well yes, we do like to touch there as well.” Ai grinned, hugging Yusaku tight against himself and raising them both up to their knees over Spectre. The other Origin hummed, wrapping a hand around himself and pumping slowly as he watched the tentacle around Yusaku’s dick make the same motions.</p>
<p>“Let’s see just how much you can take.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>